mia_is_minefandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Ichihara
Maria Bean Ichihara (一原 ビーン マリア, Ichihara Bean Maria) formerly Maria Endo (遠藤 マリア, Endo Maria) Mikuna is a model for Pintree Agency and an actress and singer under Renai Agency. She is more known under her stage name Mia Cara (カラ ミア, Kara Mia). She is also known as Mimi (海巳, Mi-mi) used by her Aunt and Alice, Rosemarie(ローズマリー, Rōzumarī) by George and Jet (ジェット, Jetto) by Isabella. Maria lives with her aunt Rika and her younger cousin Alice. She originally lived with her mother Joanna and her step-father Natsu whom she had a very close relationship, but when her parents were apart Joanne and her lover would stay with the family, the lover had began raping Maria only her aunt knows the real reasons to why she left that house. Background Early Life Maria is the mother to Joanne Miyamoto the frontwomen to the famous band called Shield of Solomon and Hiro Ichihara the originally frontmen to famous band Satori. Maria is two years younger then her older brother Mark Arashi whom was born from there mother's previous relationship with frontmen Jirou Arashi of band Burakku Dōn. Maria was born February 14, 1991, a month premature due to Appearance Maria has a very foreign looks, due to her mixed heritage being 1/2 Japanese, 1/3 Vietnamese, and 1/3 English, from her parents (Joanne is Vietnamese and Japanese where her dad Hiro is Japanese and English). Maria is exactly 5'9 (175.259 cm) with a very curvy body with a nicely sculpted but and well definite breasts which are a size E cup. Tattoos # Wrapping around her left forearm are chrysanthemum and roses with leaves. Maria got this as her first colored tattoo when she was eighteen. Her red chrysanthemums' symbols 'precious one' while her pale pink roses symbols 'grace' and the red ones mean 'true love' Personality Health Issues Relationships Love Life Family Children Siblings Parents Grandparents Friends Enemies Career Discography Albums # Electra's Heart # Fruit From the Forbidden Tree # Pistis Sophia # Seraphina & Louis EP's # Mixtapes # Filmography * F12's Prisoner;: 2nd Angel * Dark Moon: Oh Ae-Ra * Box "R": Nam Mi-Ran * Galactic Frontier: Mia Bianca * The Woman Who Remeber's: * Never Forget You: Daisy * Uncle Noaki Who Could Remeber His Past Lives: Haruko Lee * Girl Code (20-current): Herself * Gia: * Gangster Noir: Co-Writer, Co-Producer, Screenwriter, and played Lee Areum / B*byGirl * Burlesque: Producer, played Shon Chun-Ja / Gyspy Rose * Difficult People: Marie Lee * Kill The Snake Charmer: Volume 1: Beatrix Lee * Kill The Snake Charmer: Volume 2: Beatrix Lee * Juno: Director, Writer, and Played Lee Mi * Diary of a Consort: Mei Lin * Miss You Already: Ling Ae-Ra * Obvious Child: * Rescue The Titian: Screenwriter, Voice of Pandora * Confessions of a Dark Mind: Ling Lin * Ricky and The Flash: Writer, and Director * United States of a Mind: Creator, Writer, and Exclusive Producer * Whip It: Director, Producer, played Crazy Bora Bibliography * Teaching My Mother How To Give Birth: A collection of short stories, the book was published when she was just sixteen years old with the help of her grandmother who encourage her dream of writing while her mother was busy making her siblings music career. The stories are Underdeveloped Heart, The Dark Side of Paradise, Innocent's Lost, For The Women Who Are Difficult to Love, Saturday Night, Thing's My Mother Never Told Me But Should Have, The Tiger's Den, 34 Excuse Why We Fall At Love, Why Do You Cry, Golden Orphan, and Teaching My Mother How To Give Birth * ''Pieces of a Broken Mind:'' A collections of 13 short stories written between the time Maria was sixteen to nineteen and was published when she was twenty-one. Her most well known book written under her real name; the short stories are called Adamantine, Counting the Heartbeat, Break, The Rat, Matchbox Set it On Fire, The Glass of Poison, The Walls of the Holy Mother, Hate Crime, Cup of Grace and Strawberry Fields. * The Odeysuss of Tiger Lily: Made up of thirty-seven chapters, it is a biography of Maria from birth towards now as a mother with the birth of her first children Haru then in later addition, also features a chapter of her twins. Such topics include depression, child abuse, relationships, etc. She didn't use the real names of the people in her life including herself using Yuki Kurosawa as the title of the heroine, the only ones she used there real names for was for her children and her fiancee at the time. Trivia * Maria has multiple meanings 'sea of bitterness', 'rebelliousness', 'wished for child', 'beloved', and 'love'. * Bean is a reference to when Maria's ultrasound picture as her father stated 'she looked like a tiny bean'. * Ichihara means 'one city, market, and town' in Japanese Category:Characters Category:Female Characters